(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc which stores multimedia data, a reproduction apparatus, and a reproduction method for reproducing such an optical disc; among them all, especially, to improving reproduction function in the interactive application.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Laser discs and video CDs are well known as optical information storage media and the reproduction apparatus for audio information and moving picture information.
Laser discs are optical discs with a diameter of about 30 cm storing analogue moving picture data of about an hour. They have been often utilized as storage media for movies and music videos. However, their size is not necessarily optimal in terms of transportation or storage, there has been an increasing demand for more compact storage media.
A video CD was realized by tailoring an audio compact disc as follows: a large amount of moving picture images were stored onto the compact disc with a diameter of 12 cm by MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) system. Even though, a compact disc size was realized, resolution of the moving pictures was only about 352*240.